Mahiru Koizumi
Mahiru Koizumi (小泉 真昼 Koizumi Mahiru) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. Appearance Koizumi's appearance consists of an olive-green school jumper with a cream-and-orange tie, which she knots around the collar of her white uniform shirt. She is nearly always seen with a camera, which she carries on an orange shoulder strap. She wears knee-high socks in a slightly darker shade of olive green the her outfit, and her shoes are a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there is a small orange symbol. She wears her hair in a short, slightly choppy crimson bob, and her eyes are almost the same color of her jumper. It should be noted she has a light dusting of freckles on her nose. Personality Koizumi is an optimistic and sensible girl who is generally rather calm. She might come off as a little rude; but in fact, she's a girl that's not afraid to state her mind. She's very confident and wants men to act properly. She is harsher towards men, but she doesn't dislike them. Koizumi wants to help as many people as she can, however, if you're being impolite, then she won't hesitate to either scold you or let you suffer consequences. Koizumi hates people who lack manners, but it is never said that she hates men. She at first thought of her title of photographer as stupid compared to everyone else's. History Pre-Despair Incident During her stay at Hope's Peak Academy, Koizumi was revealed to have an especially close friendship with Ibuki Mioda, Mikan Tsumiki, and Hiyoko Saionji . Free time interactions with her reveal that she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps as a photographer, thus gaining her title as "Super High-school Level Photographer". Koizumi reveals that she feels inferior to the other students when comparing her talent to theirs, but Hinata reassures her by pointing out her good points. Island Life of Mutual Killing After receiving a note from Kuzuryuu, Koizumi decides to play the game Twilight Syndrome. There, she regains her memories and feels compelled to ask everyone involved in the game to talk to her about it. She invites Kuzuryuu, Saionji, Mioda, Pekoyama and Tsumiki to the beach house, but the latter four decline due to having a previous engagement - Sonia's girls-only swimming trip. Koizumi was then bludgeoned on the head by Pekoyama on Kuzuryuu's behalf using a metal bat, incidentally recreating the final scene in the Twilight Syndrome game. Saionji witnessed said murder, and escaped the beach house. Her death is avenged thanks to the efforts of Hajime Hinata, Nagito Komaeda, and Chiaki Nanami. Relationships Hiyoko Saionji Even though Koizumi is the same age as Saionji, she treats her as a younger sister, such as helping her with her clothing and taking baths with her. Quotes *"A man shouldn’t be so fragile, you know? It’s your job to protect us girls at times like this, isn’t it?" *"Um… My name is Mahiru Koizumi. Nice to meet you, I guess." *"You should really listen to what people say, you know! Otherwise you’ll miss the important details! Like that, just now!" Trivia *She shares the same birthdate with Aoi Asahina from the first game. Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Female Category:Comatose